Living the Past
by FonzFan82
Summary: Tommy remembers the past to when his wife, Vicky was alive. While looking for an acting job, Tommy does not know his friends will be following him around to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

While fresh out of college, Tommy Pickles and his friends happily held their college diplomas.

"Way to go, you guys. Should we go out and celebrate?" Stu Pickles asked.

"We are thinking of doing that alone, Dad," Dil told their father.

"You guys can go without me. I don't feel like celebrating," Tommy told his friends.

Tommy's best friend, Chuckie Finster, looked at their friends.

"Uh, guys, let Tommy go if he doesn't want to celebrate with us. I think he doesn't want to celebrate because his wife didn't graduate with us," Chuckie said.

Lil looked at Tommy.

"Is Chuckie right about Vicky, Tommy?" Lil asked.

Tommy nodded.

"I still feel sick after she died in that plane crash," Tommy said.

His older cousin, Angelica Pickles changed the subject.

"Give him a break, you guys. Tommy, just go celebrate with your dumb friends and forget about that plane crash," Angelica said.

"I can't forget about it, Angelica. Vicky was pregnant with our child," Tommy said as Angelica chewed gum loudly.

"Tommy, we planned to get married on the same day, remember? Your wife changed our plans and she died in the crash," Lil said.

"I wanted to marry and have kids on the same day too, Lil, but I guess-"

Tommy could not finish his own sentence. He felt tears coming. Every time this subject popped up, he felt sick.

"Mom, Dad, can we go? I don't want to celebrate," Tommy said in a weak voice.

"All right, Tommy. We'll celebrate another time," his mother Didi Pickles said.

As everybody had split up, Tommy with his parents while Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Dil and Angelica left to go out to celebrate. Angelica took the wheel while the others talked.

"Do you think Tommy will ever get over that plane crash?" Lil asked.

"Of course he will. I heard he's heading to Hollywood in a week or two," Angelica spoke up.

"Do you have any idea where you want to work with books, Chuckie? You're the one who has a library science degree," Phil pointed out.

"I don't know where I want to work, guys. Maybe I will go to Hollywood with Tommy and find a library job there. Tommy might need me," Chuckie said as the others nodded in agreement.

"We'll go with you guys, Chuckie," Lil said.

"Thanks, guys. Hollywood should be an interesting place," Chuckie said.

"Maybe Tommy will get to meet all those famous actors and actresses we watch on TV and the movies," Kimi said.

"He just might. With a job like that, you get to meet all sorts of famous people," Dil said.

Angelica paid no attention to what they were talking about since she had the radio to a rap station.

"This music is awful. How can she stand this kind of junk?" Phl asked, covering his ears.

Like Phil, everyone else covered their ears, since they could not stand the music. They could hear Angelica singing along. They sure did not like her singing either.

When Angelica was singing away, Chuckie and the others thought to the time Tommy's wife, Vicky died in the plane crash. This had been sometime one year ago Tommy found out Vicky was pregnant with their first child.

_Flashback:_

_It was a cloudy Wednesday afternoon. Tommy had to drive Vicky to the airport since her flight to North Carolina did not start until five – fifteen. Tommy stayed at the airport until Vicky got on the plane and watched the plane take off. After he drove back to the college, hours later, Tommy got a telephone call from the airport telling him there had been a plane crash and his wife, Vicky had died. Tommy had said to the person who called him that they were expecting._

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe this has been over a year now and Tommy still hasn't gotten over the plane crash," Kimi said.

"I know. If I were Tommy, I'd be over the plane crash by now," Phil said.

"Me too," Lil agreed.

"It takes longer than that, guys," Chuckie said.

At his old house, Tommy did not bother doing anything. He just stayed in his bedroom, lay on his bed, and stared at the ceiling. He kept thinking about his wife and child he had lost one year ago. He thought about the (son?) daughter (?) that he would never get to meet. When Vicky died in the plane crash, she was already four months pregnant.

Ever since Vicky had died, Tommy had problems sleeping at night so he was now using sleeping pills to help him sleep better at night. Sometimes they did not help and sometimes they did not. Downstairs Didi asked Stu to check Tommy since it had been a while they saw Tommy when they brought him and the diploma home with them.

Stu knocked and peeked in. He found Tommy lying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Stu did not say anything to Tommy, so all he did was shut the door. Tommy did not care who came to his room and looked in on him. All he wanted was his wife and child back when he knew he would not.

When Stu returned to the kitchen, Didi asked, "How is Tommy?"

"He didn't look at me when I looked in on him. He was staring at the ceiling," Stu told her.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed. Tommy had his things packed up and ready to fly to Hollywood. The plane was set to fly to Hollywood around two o'clock that afternoon. What Tommy didn't know was Chuckie was coming along to work in one of the public libraries in Hollywood. Chuckie thought he would fly out a week or two after Tommy had been in Hollywood for sometime.

_Tommy would be surprised to see me there in Hollywood,' _Chuckie thought to himself. Chuckie had told Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Dil about his going to Hollywood with Tommy and his friends liked the idea of Chuckie following Tommy to Hollywood without Tommy finding out about it until later.

Tommy made it to Hollywood safely. He next went to the luggage claim. After collecting his luggage, Tommy called for a cab to take him to a hotel until he could find his own place. The cab came for him immediately and drove straight to the hotel. Tommy thought he would wait for a while until he started looking for an acting job.

The entire time Tommy Chuckie got a cab for the nearest hotel. After checking into the hotel, Chuckie called his friends back home to let them know he was finally in

Hollywood. After hanging up with his friends, Chuckie thought he would wander around town.

Chuckie did not want to follow Tommy around Hollywood while Tommy was searching for a job because he didn't want Tommy to think he was out here in Hollywood to spy on him. Chuckie thought he would do the same thing Tommy was doing – job hunting. Chuckie got out his cell phone and called Phil. Lil was out with Kimi.

"Hi, Chuckie," Phil said.

"Are you and Tommy in Hollywood yet?"

"Yes, we are, Phil. Tommy is out looking for a job. One thing he doesn't know yet is that I am following him," Chuckie said.

"You're pretty sneaky, Chuckie. I betcha Tommy will figure out you are here in Hollywood," Phil said.

"He probably will," Chuckie said, agreeing with Phil.

"Maybe when the two of you run into each other, I'm sure Tommy would think you're there to protect him or whatever since that accident had happened," Phil said.

"You're right, Phil. That's why I'm in Hollywood. You don't want to lose your best friend, do you?" Chuckie asked.

"No way," Phil said.

"Tell the others hello for me and Tommy. I'd better go now so I can look around town and see which library will be interested in hiring me," Chuckie said.

"Okay. Good luck to you and Tommy," Phil said and the two hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

All this week Tommy was auditioning for an acting job, Chuckie got hired at a library near Hollywood Studios. He hoped the job would go well for him. While Chuckie was busy checking people and their books out that one Tuesday morning, he wondered if Tommy had any luck on getting hired yet. At twelve sharp, Chuckie left for his lunch break.

That's when Chuckie heard his cell phone go off. He answered and recognized the number – Tommy. Uh – oh, Chuckie thought to himself. Hope I don't get busted by my best friend.

"Hello?" Chuckie asked.

"Hi, Chuckie," Tommy said.

"Hi, Tommy. How is it in Hollywood?" he asked, faking his question.

Hearing Chuckie's voice, Tommy could tell his best friend was hiding something from him but he didn't want to mention it right away.

"I guess it's going okay. How is it going with you guys?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie didn't want to do anymore faking lies to his best friend but he was going to continue it for a while longer until Tommy did figure it out.

"It's going well with us, Tommy. We all miss you. We've all been talking about joining you in Hollywood," Chuckie told him.

"I would love that, Chuckie. Is Angelica into this too or is she staying with her candy store?" Tommy asked.

"She's planning on staying with the store," Chuckie answered.

"Figures," Tommy said, finding it no surprise to him.

Chuckie agreed.

"It looks like Dil might go into business with Angelica, but we know nothing yet. I guess they're still talking about it," Chuckie told Tommy.

"I did figure those two would work well together in business," Tommy told him.

"So did I," Chuckie agreed.

"What about you, Chuckie? Did you get a job yet?" Tommy asked.

Cuckie gulped. He had a feeling Tommy would ask him this question at some point during this conversation.

"I did get a job a couple of days ago. I guess it's doing okay so far," Chuckie answered.

"That's good. Is it the library dream job you always wanted?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, it is, Tommy. It's quite a fun job so far," Chuckie answered.

"What library are you working in?" Tommy asked.

Chuckie gulped a second time and didn't want to lie so a little white lie would do.

"I'm actually working at a library out here in California," Chuckie said.

Tommy guessed Chuckie was acting a bit strange.

"That's great, Chuckie! Maybe we can meet up for lunch or dinner sometime," Tommy said as Chuckie agreed.

"I've got to go, Tommy. We could probably work something out. My lunch break is almost over, so we can chat another time," Chuckie said as the two said good – bye and hung up.

Whew, Chuckie thought to himself. That was close.


	4. Chapter 4

After hanging up with Chuckie, Tommy had a strange feeling Chuckie didn't tell him the entire truth. He'd figure it out sooner or later. He thought somehow Chuckie somehow was making up a story or telling a lie or maybe both. He sure felt good to have his best friend right near him in Hollywood but somehow Chuckie never told him exactly where he was working.

Tommy wondered if any celebrities would have Chuckie check out any books for them but he did doubt it. He would ask Chuckie this question anyway the next time they talked even if Chuckie said no. Tommy was starting to have flashbacks when his wife died.

_Flashback:_

_Tommy and Vicky were out to dinner one night and that was when she spread the news about her being pregnant with their child._

_"Tommy, can we talk?" Vicky asked._

_"About what?" he asked._

_"I have a surprise for you," she said._

_He wondered if this surprise was any good or not but he'll find out._

_"The surprise is that I am pregnant," she announced happily._

_He couldn't believe what he had just heard._

_"How long have you kept this surprise from me?" Tommy asked._

_"A couple of weeks now," she replied._

_That's when a waiter arrived with their dessert, which was a chocolate cake with vanilla flavor for the other side of it. _

_"Let's have this cake to celebrate," he told her as she agreed._

_They took the forks and ate the cake until it was gone._

_End Flashback_

After remembering this scene, it made Tommy a bit more sad so he decided to stop looking for a job for the day and head for his place and lie down. He'll figure Chuckie out another time.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Saturday afternoon. Chuckie was on the telephone with his friends that afternoon.

"How is Tommy getting along there in Hollywood?" Phil asked.

"He seems to be okay. He and I talked on the phone. Yes, he's happy I'm here in Hollywood with him," Chuckie said.

"How did Tommy know you were in Hollywood?" Lil asked.

"I told him, that's how," Chuckie told her.

"I thought he wasn't supposed to know about it," Dil said.

"He wasn't, but I ended up telling him anyway. The only thing I didn't tell him whereabouts I work in Hollywood," Chuckie told his friends.

"That's a good one, Chuckie. Let him figure out this one for himself," Phil said.

"That's what I plan to do. I want you to come out sometime and we'll all surprise Tommy," Chuckie said.

Everyone loved the idea. Chuckie changed the subject.

"Are you working with Angelica?" Chuckie asked Dil.

"I am. I don't know if I want to do this the rest of my life though," Dil said.

"We hear you," Lil said.

"Is Angelica bossing you around?" Phil asked.

"You bet. That's one thing about me being partners with her I don't like," Dil said.

"I don't blame you," Chuckie said.

"Me either," Lil said, agreeing with Chuckie.

"We'll talk some other time when you all came here to Hollywood," Chuckie said.

"We'll be happy to come anytime," Dil said.

"This would be something Tommy would like, but he really would ask us questions once he finds out the rest of us will be in Hollywood," Lil said.

They all laughed.

"Talk again soon, guys. By then we'll figure something out," Chuckie said as the gang hung up.

Chuckie knew this was going to be a good surprise for Tommy. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friend's face.


	6. Chapter 6

Tommy didn't realize this before he had this memory of him and Vicky, but he saw the phone number Chuckie used to call him that day wasn't his cell phone. Why would Chuckie do such a thing like that? Tommy wondered. He knew it didn't sound like Chuckie to leave a different phone number he wouldn't recognize right away.

Tommy thought he'd ask his best friend about this the next time they got into touch. He wondered if Chuckie was calling from his new house or apartment and didn't want to use his cell? Tommy still didn't have any answers he was looking for.

He knew he would find his answers sooner or later. He'd want to talk to Chuckie about this phone number not being familiar. So he did. He got his cell phone out from his shirt pocket and dialed Chuckie's cell phone. Chuckie was out, so Tommy left a message for Chuckie to call back.

While hanging out in his hotel room a bit longer that afternoon while watching television, Tommy heard his cell phone ring. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this a Mr. Tommy Pickles?" a woman asked.

"Why, yes, it is. May I help you with something?" he asked.

"We don't need any help, thank you. A Mr. Bob Woods would like you to be in his movie he's directing. He loved your audition," she told Tommy.

After getting more details from the secretary, Tommy thanked her and said he would be there. That's when he put his phone down. He couldn't believe all this time he'd been searching for a job and now he finally got his chance to show the world what he was made of.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Phil, Lil, Dil and Kimi took a plane and flew out to Hollywood. They talked the entire flight to Hollywood, talking about if they would get a chance to meet any of the celebrities they like. Angelica didn't care on tagging along, so she decided to stay behind and work at the store.

When they arrived, they called Chuckie on his cell phone. He said he would pick them up immediately. While Chuckie was on his way to the airport, Tommy was eating a sandwich for lunch. He was still trying to figure out the strange phone number Chuckie had used to call him.

He used the phone book to help him out so he wouldn't waste his time without it to figure out the strange phone number Chuckie had used to call him.

He used the phone book to help him out so he wouldn't waste his time without it to figure out the number. While looking through the phone book, Tommy had a feeling most of his visions of Vicky were finally going away. He knew it took over a year or so to get over a year or so to get over her feeling like this, but he had to move on at some point.

He finally found the number Chuckie used to call him. It turned out to be a phone number for a library near Hollywood Studios. Why didn't he say something about working at that kind of library? Tommy wondered. No wonder he didn't tell me which library.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy didn't start rehearsing for his first movie until next week, so he had plenty more time to have alone until then. He decided to call Didi and Stu, his parents back home and share the news about his first acting job. When he called home, he found out from Didi that Dil wasn't around so he could share this exciting news with his younger brother.

"We're proud of you getting this job you always wanted. Good luck with the movie," Stu told him.

"Thanks. I'll need it," Tommy told Stu.

That's when Tommy asked about Dil and where he was.

"Dil took a plane to Hollywood with Phil, Lil, and Kimi," Didi answered.

"Don't tell me they came out here to see me," Tommy told her.

"That's one of the reasons they wanted to visit you," she told him.

He didn't want to say this out loud to his parents he thought they came out here to Hollywood to protect him. He had a feeling that was why his friends flew out here including Chuckie.

After hanging up with his parents, Tommy heard his phone ring before he put it away. He heard Chuckie's voice on the other end of the line.

"Hi, Chuckie," Tommy said.

'Pretend you don't know nothing about the others coming here to Hollywood,' Tommy thought to himself. Chuckie returned his hello.

Chuckie heard what Tommy was thinking.

"How do you know, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi are here in Hollywood?" Chuckie asked.

"Mom and Dad told me. Chuckie, I do have something to ask you," he said.

"What's the question?" Chuckie asked.

"I saw in our last conversation you didn't use your cell phone number. I tried looking up the number you called from, but I figured it was a library near Hollywood Studios," Tommy said.

"Hold on for a minute," Chuckie told him.

"Okay."

Chuckie whispered to their friends to leave for a while so he and Tommy could have this conversation alone. Tommy did not hear what Chuckie was doing or saying while he was on hold but guessed it had something to do with their friends.

As it turned out, Tommy was right about his brother and their friends being here in Hollywood. Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi left Chuckie's place and decided to wander around Hollywood and see if they could try finding Tommy anywhere. Chuckie didn't seem to care if his friends left without him. He was on the phone with Tommy, so he didn't mind letting his friends go without him.

"What was the question? I had guests with me but they already left," Chuckie said.

Tommy could tell that Chuckie told a little lie about his 'guests.' He figured the guests were Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi.

"I know you're lying, Chuckie. Those so – called guests are Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi, right?" Tommy asked.

Before answering, Chuckie gulped. It surprised him Tommy figured this one out so fast.

"Yes, Tommy, it was them," Chuckie said.

"Before you answer my question, Chuckie, I have news for you," Tommy told his best friend.

"What's that?" Chuckie asked.

"I got a job. I'm going to be in rehearsal for a movie next week," Tommy said.

"Congratulations, Tommy. I knew you'd get something. Good luck," Chuckie said.

"Thanks. You're the second one who's told me good luck today," Tommy said.

"Besides, I could use it," he added.

"I can answer your question now, Tommy," Chuckie said.

As the two talked, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Kimi couldn't find Tommy anywhere in Hollywood. They were disappointed.

"Okay, Tommy. I didn't really plan on using my cell number when I called your number, But no, I didn't call from where I work," Chuckie said.

Chuckie told him he was calling from a nearby fast food place.

"So you were having lunch or dinner when you called me?" Tommy asked.

"I was calling from my lunch break, yes," Chuckie said.

"What number was that?" Tommy asked.

"Diary Queen," Chuckie answered.

"Thanks for helping me answer this question, Chuckie. I thought it was the library were you work," Tommy said.

"Not this time," Chuckie said.

The two best friends talked a bit longer.

"Are you still getting strange nightmares about Vicky now?" Chuckie asked.

"Not since I came here. Why?" Tommy asked.

"Wondering. You didn't sound normal since the time we graduated," Chuckie said.

"I think the nightmares are over for now, Chuckie. I really didn't need you guys to protect me," Tommy told him.

"We thought it was a good idea we did if something awful happened to you," Chuckie told him.

"Thanks, Chuckie. I hope I won't have anymore nightmares like this in near future," Tommy said.


End file.
